custom_barney_livefandomcom-20200213-history
Barney's Victorious Tour
Barney's VicTORIous Concert is a Custom made Barney show that toured across America & filmed live in Brooklyn, NY at Barclay's Center on ABC 7 & The Concert will Tour on DVD Released in 2015.' Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Riff performing a Rock "N" Roll Show with Victoria Justice & The Cast of VicTORIous Cast (in order of appearances) *Victoria Justice (Herself) *Leon Thomas III (Himself) *Matt Bennett (Himself) *Liz Gillies (Herself) *Ariana Grande (Herself) *Avan Jogia (Himself) *Daniella Monet (Herself) *Barney (voice: Bob West / Duncan Brannan / Dean Wendt) (body: Josh Martin / Antwaun Steele / Maurice Scott / Miguel Franklin) *Baby Bop (voice: Julie Johnson) (body: Alyssa Williams) *BJ (voice: Patty Wirtz) (body: Alison Warchol) *Riff (voice: Michaela Dietz) (body: Sarah Cook) (Act 2) *Kendall Schmidt (Himself) *James Maslow (Himself) *Carlos Pena (Himself) *Logan Henderson (Himself) Songs Act 1 #Make it Shine #Barney Theme Song (El Pequeño Gran Club) (English) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Barney's Big Surprise dubbed by Dean Wendt) #That's How You Make Rock "N" Roll (Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo dubbed by Dean Wendt) (English) #Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Jazz from Barney's Birthday Bash) #Song 2 You #I Hear Music Everywhere (El Pequeno Gran Club) (English) #If All the Raindrops (Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo) (English) #All I Want is Everything #Mr Knickerbocker (El Pequeno Gran Club) (English) #The Dino Dance (El Pequeno Gran Club) (English) #Rock Like a Monkey (Original)(Key of F) #It's C-C-Cold BRRRR (Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo) (English) #Look At Me I'm Dancing #The Rainbow Song (Original) Act 2 #Rock N Roll Star (Rock from Barney's Birthday Bash) #You Can Make Music with Everything (The Little Big Club) #Colors All Around (El Pequeno Gran Club) (English) #Wave Your Flags (Barney's Musical Castle LIVE! Redubbed by Dean Wendt) #Good Manners (Play Piano with Me!) #Trying on Dreams (Original from The Barney Rocks Soundtrack) #Tell Me That You Love Me #Finally Falling #Make it in America #No Matter Where They Are/No Matter What the Name (Original from A World Of Friends) #Crocodile Rock (Chuck E Cheese Enviorment 1992) #Someone to Love You Forever (Ballad from Barney's Birthday Bash) #Just Imagine (Original from Barney's Colorful World LIVE!) #A Friend Like You (Barney's Lets Imagine Live) #Dance, Dance, Dance (BTR version) #I Love You (Extended Edition from The Barney's Great Adventure CD soundtrack) Trivia *Barney & Baby Bop have their costume similar to Season 13's, except the mechanism is similar to Barney's *BJ has his costume similar to Season 12's, except the mechanism is similar to Barney's *Riff has his costume similar to the TV series, except the mechanism is similar to Barney's *The Costumes were made by Scollon Productions Inc. *There is a live orchestra in the background *All the Dino's have their jackets from Barney Rocks el Concierto en Vivo *This is also the perfect show for people who are huge fans of '''Victoria Justice' & Barney the Dinosaur *All the Song are remixed with the orchestra *This is a crossover with Barney & Friends & Dan Schnider Productions *For The Special Features (for DVD releases), Barney & the Little Dino's stay in character for "The Making of Barney's VicTORIous Tour" *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Riff all have blinking mechanisms *Barney appears via Trap-Door on the top *'If You're Happy and You Know ' was used from Barney's Big Surprise *'Our Friend Barney had A Band', Rock N Roll Star & Someone to Love You Forever was used from Barney's Birthday Bash *This was the 1st time (Since Barney Live! The Let's Go Tour) to have heart-shaped confetti falling down when Barney blows everyone a kiss Good-Bye *The Stage was also used in... *The Barney doll has the exact same Rock "N" Roll jacket as the costume character *During If All the Raindrops, there's snow effect coming down onto the Audiences (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLSIj5CqKqg) *This was also the 1st Summer Concert for Barney *Not only does this show appeal to the young children, this show also appeals to older kids, teenagers, and adults *Duncan, Dean, Julie, Patty & Michaela voiced all the dinos live, but all the songs are Pre-recorded *During the Meet & Greets, Barney & the dinos have voice boxes in their mouths to talk to the audience. And to talk at the News Station & at the Live Chats *The Crocodile Rock was from Chuck E Cheese's Enviorment (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQf0KvTIypQ&feature=youtube_gdata_player 2:21) Writers *Carter Crocker & Dan Schnider Choreographers *Lane Napper & Rebecca Shubart Stage Designers *Vee Corporation Orchestra (instruments) *2 Guitars *1 keyboard *1 set of drums *4 Horns (2 Trumpets, 1 Trombone & 1 Saxaphone) (The Horn doesn't appear for "Someone to love You Forever") *2 Bass Guitars Ticket prices *$15.00-$55.00 Dan Schnider's Opening Message *Dan Schnider: Hello, Everybody. How's everyone doing today? I'm Dan Schnider & I'm the Creator of VicTORIous. But Sheyrl Leach was the Creator of Barney's TV show "Barney & The Backyard Gang" from 1988-1991 & "Barney & Friends" from 1992 to this very day. Is everyone ready to see Barney? How many people are excited to meet Riff? How about BJ? How about Baby Bop? What about Victoria Justice & The Cast of VicTORIous? Ok. I was backstage a little while ago. I was talking to both Barney & Victoria. They're so excited to see you guys. Before we start our Super-Dee-Duper Show, Barney invited the people who have the Dino Seats tickets & Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff & The Cast of VicTORIous will sign autographs for you. Before we get started, Barney said He has another surprise close to the end of the show. Now to get Barney here, we gotta use our imagination to bring Barney out. So From 5 all the way back to 1, we all are going to use our imaginations. Are You Ready? Come on. ARE YOU READY TO USE YOUR IMAGINATION?! Let's count it down, 5-4-3-2-1!! Let's get started. Outfits for the Victorious Cast *Victoria Justice wore her same outfit from One Thousand Berry Balls *Leon Thomas wore his same outfit from The Diddly-Bops from the end of the episode *Matt Bennett wore his outfit from Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Liz Gillies wore her outfit from 13 the Musical but she wears black converses *Ariana Grande wore her outfit from Robarazzi from the 1st scene but she wears blue converses *Avan Jogia wore his outfit from Helen Back Again but he wears white Nikes *Daniella Monet wore her outfit from Ice Cream for Ke$ha Outfits for Big Time Rush *Logan, Carlos, Kendall & James wore their outfits from Big Time Blogger Show Running *Act 1 (90 minutes) Act 2 (90 minutes) = 180 minutes (with 15 minute intermission)